


Teeth

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Brought to you by Winwin's three toothbrush cases, Bruises, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Read This, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, Internalized Self Kink Shaming, It's all Yuta's Fault, Kink Exploration, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teeth kink, This was supposed to be a joke, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10243883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Taeyong learns how much he enjoyed Sicheng's teeth on him.





	

This was all Yuta’s fault.

Taeyong doesn’t see anything but the Japanese male’s mischievous smile when he recalled the words that made him lose sleep over these past nights. He kept tossing and turning as the sing-song voice repeated those cursed words that played like a broken record over and over again.

“Winwin takes good care of his teeth.”

It was an innocent sentence, a very common thing to say in everyday life because dental hygiene is important, right? It's merely something meant to jab at how Sicheng has been influenced by his old roommate so much that he would take so much time to take care of his pearly whites. It shouldn’t spike his interest. It shouldn’t have made him turn his head to where the Chinese boy was over on the couch talking to Jaehyun in time for Sicheng to throw his head back and laughed with his mouth open. The line of his teeth in display and the linguistic brace that he knew hurt Sicheng more than it helped him despite it somewhat helping with the alignment was making his eyes linger on them longer than he should.

“I mean, he carries three toothbrush cases and even got some floss,” Yuta had the nerve to continue his train of thought as if he knew Taeyong was slowly getting bothered. He lived for making people uncomfortable until they cracked, “You’ve seen how he smiles. I’d bet you’d like to know more about that.”

Yuta’s eyebrows wiggled at him and Taeyong‘s shoulders hunched over with how disturbed he was.

“It doesn’t” was his weak, incoherent reply because Sicheng had felt his stare and waved at him with a big grin that for some reason stirred something close to heat inside his chest. Like there’s a bubbling pool of fire that’s making it hard to breath and that wasn’t a good sign.

It started to mess with his head. He’d just think about Sicheng one moment and then among the thoughts of how he loved the boy, the protectiveness that he always felt for him started to morph into fantasies. When he was thinking of Sicheng’s full cheeks after he stuffed his face with food, it turned to fantasies of Sicheng biting on his neck and those teeth nibbling on his skin, have Taeyong’s tongue mapping every ridge and dip inside Sicheng’s mouth and just feeling those teeth on him. He wanted to be bitten until it hurt, drawing blood underneath that the bruise would blossom purple and he wanted to feel the sting of pain every time he pressed down on it-

He slapped his cheeks, feeling hot and ashamed that he wanted innocent Sicheng, the boy blushed heavily when they first kissed with tongue, to do that to him. There’s drool spilling on the corner of his mouth and he had started running his tongue over the back of his teeth imagining it, the horror that came rushing after he had ended up rutting on the sheets to get rid of the arousal pooling in his gut.

Taeyong never felt so ashamed of himself.

“Stop it.” He told himself, rubbing his cheeks after everything to get rid of the warmth from what he had done.

It didn’t help that Sicheng smiled at him over the table as they ate, rice on the corner of his lips. The others laughed at Sicheng’s endearing face while Taeyong willed away the semi that came out of nowhere. Sicheng tilted his head at him in question and Taeyong finished his food before walking to his room to suffocate himself with his pillow.

As the days progressed, Taeyong began to feel like he was defiling Sicheng’s little gestures. It’s really something that he struggled with, being so used to their kisses just pressing their lips together before one of them introduced their tongue into the other’s mouth. It’d just be a lazy drag of their tongues before they’d tilt their heads to kiss deeper.

Now what happened is that it started normal enough. Taeyong lounging on the couch with Sicheng on top of him, his hand on the younger’s hip right on the patch of skin that was exposed by his tank top riding up with how he plastered himself onto the elder. He was rubbing slow circles on it and Sicheng looked at him with those wide eyes as he blinked slowly that Taeyong zoomed on those lashes fanning down his cheeks.

Sicheng leaned down and kissed him. They slowly pressed their lips together, Taeyong tilting his head to slot them better and Sicheng swung one leg over Taeyong’s lap to straddle him so their bodies were flushed against each other. He made sure to balance him enough that Sicheng wasn’t hanging off the couch. The younger gasped when Taeyong’s hand moved to the small of his back, underneath Sicheng’s tank top to crawl up the latter’s spine as Taeyong let his tongue swipe against Sicheng’s lower lip.

The air had become electric, Sicheng making little noises every time Taeyong dragged his nails a little on his skin that he’d kiss harder that their teeth knocked against each other. This made Taeyong reel back in surprise at the shot of pain and the sudden wave of arousal down his groin, separating their lips but Sicheng followed him down to connect their mouths again.

He’s used to the warm plush mouth being incessant in assaulting his, kissing him long and hard that he can still feel the tingle on his lips after they calmed down or if anyone walked in on them by accident.

He is not used to Sicheng clamping his teeth down Taeyong’s tongue hard enough that he could pull it before sucking on it. The choked off moan that Taeyong made surprised both of them, Taeyong shocked enough that he grabbed Sicheng’s shoulder to push him away. It’s heart-breaking to see the guilty look on Sicheng’s eyes and the younger makes a move to get off but Taeyong hugged him to his chest so he couldn’t go anywhere.

They held each in silence, heavy breathing the only sound between them. Taeyong could feel the tension, Sicheng over-thinking himself again with how terse his shoulders were under his hold. Kissing Sicheng was a hit and miss because Taeyong is always afraid of the younger pushing him away when he gets too much, often making them suffer in silence for a few days unable to breach the other in fear of slipping on thin ice. They were always careful with their touches despite how much privacy they were given because it’s hard to be comfortable when they still don’t know how far they can push their intimacy.

Then Taeyong went and fucked it up by getting bothered by Sicheng’s teeth, of all things.

Sicheng hid into the elder’s shirt and mumbled something that was muffled by the fabric. Taeyong rubbed his back to try and rouse him to say it again.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, biting down his kiss-swollen lower lip out of embarrassment and Taeyong stared at that action as he reminded himself that now was not the time to think that he didn’t hate the idea of feeling his tongue between those teeth.

Taeyong didn’t know what to say and just continued trying to soothe the younger until he saw Sicheng’s shoulder sag as his weight is pressed even more onto Taeyong’s body.

“…m sorry…” Sicheng murmured just loud enough that Taeyong can string the words together before he saw the younger’s eyes closed and Taeyong sighed with a hand now on the younger’s black hair to push him closer to him.

He was utterly fucked.

Sicheng didn’t seem to make a big deal of the incident, coming up to Taeyong whenever he needed help with a certain word and cuddling with him during the colder nights. It’s like it never happened between them that it unnerved Taeyong to the point he was spiraling faster down to the point that every time Sicheng’s mouth opened and flashed his teeth, he’d have to rush to the bathroom to hide his shame.

Yuta didn’t seem to understand the severity of his words, only callously throwing words whenever he is attached to Sicheng during times they would be near each other.

Taeyong understood that Yuta wants to make Sicheng comfortable but he is still a little irked whenever there’s a touch too close to being inappropriate. He’s seen how Yuta’s eyes lingered on Sicheng even during the time they were teamed up together, always hanging an arm around the younger who didn’t understand yet. Taeyong tried to ignore it then but Yuta knew Taeyong and Sicheng’s relationship that he should know better than show interest over someone taken. It could just be Taeyong’s jealousy talking but he didn’t know what was inside Yuta’s head to properly evade whatever he is thinking.

“Stop biting the end of your pen, you heathen,” Yuta warned from where the two of them were brushing up their Korean using Sicheng’s notes that he always carried around. Taeyong had been unfortunate enough to walk inside the moment that Sicheng had the top of his pen at the corner of his mouth and biting down on it again and again.

Sicheng’s tongue poked out as he released the abused cap, eyes catching Taeyong’s by accident and averting away with a flush on his cheeks. Yuta made a sound of disgust when Sicheng swung his pen at him, turning to find Taeyong frozen on the doorway with a deer in headlights look on his face.

Yuta waved at him with a grin and Taeyong wants to punch him. “Sup?”

Sicheng bit his lip but then he realized what he was doing and covered his mouth as he gave a quick glance at Taeyong. He ducked his head down to hide his face. Taeyong felt bad that he made him uncomfortable and pulled at his thumbs, ignoring Yuta’s questions.

It was his fault anyways. Taeyong laid the whole blame to him when he saw Yuta reach over to feed Sicheng a gummy worm despite the boy refusing to raise his head and he left the room.

Then Taeyong started dreaming about Sicheng’s teeth near his cock. He would deny the tingling coursing down his spine from the hazy fragments of a warm mouth and the light pinch of teeth against the shaft, saliva and precum tainting those plump lips redder than he's seen it be when Sicheng nibbled on them on a normal day.

Taeyong shouldn't do this to Sicheng, make him subject to whatever brought this morbid curiosity to face a chance of castration. It should make him wince that he wants Sicheng to bite him like some animal but he just burned hotter with every thought that it crawled up his skin like wildfire he can't douse out.

Perhaps it was the stress and the separation anxiety of not having to hold Sicheng without fearing that they’d breach what was left between them that he didn’t know how to approach it that Taeyong is easier to be affected by his emotions. Taeyong couldn’t sleep well without the familiar warmth surrounding him and he would sometimes reach out to the younger without meaning to, almost grabbing Sicheng’s arm if it weren’t for the others interrupting. Sicheng smiled without showing any indication he was as affected as Taeyong with how Yuta drew him closer without preamble and Jaehyun playing games with him and the maknaes. He didn’t even realize that he was so high-strung it was affecting how he was treating his other members.

“If you and Sicheng are fighting, don’t place your frustrations on us.” Doyoung hissed when Taeyong got angry at him for placing his clothes in the laundry without separating the whites and colored and went off on the other right in the middle of their halfway. Jaehyun walked inside, ready to break up a fight if needed and probably checking Doyoung is fine.

Taeyong is rolling his eyes, gritting his teeth. “I’m just asking you to separate your clothes. Don’t be prissy shit over it, god.”

Doyoung is standing his ground with arms crossed leaving no room for any arguments as he held his chin high. “Taeyong, you really need to chill out.”

“I am chill!” Except the way that Doyoung is raising a brow at him suggested that he didn’t believe him one bit.

He liked Doyoung. The younger was always lending support whenever needed, never stopping to ask for anything back but respect in the decisions he made for the group. He always made sure to ground them all back to reality whenever needed and care for them enough to bring them back to their feet.

“Sicheng hasn’t been this restless the days before and he kept avoiding you. Hell, you were attached by the hip last week cuddling like lovebirds every chance you got and suddenly you don’t want to be anywhere near him?” he scoffed, shaking his head as he sidestepped past Taeyong “He’s not the child you always make him out to be because he too has a say in your relationship.”

Jaehyun gave Taeyong a glare and helped Doyoung separate the clothing, murmuring a “What’s gotten his dick in a blender?” to which Doyoung whacked him across the head for and shushing him.

It continued like that for three days but then, on the third night, Sicheng had found his way into Taeyong’s bed in the middle of the night clad in a large sweatshirt and boxers as he crawled under the covers to bury himself on the elder’s chest.

Taeyong woke up bleary-eyed with Sicheng’s breath ghosting over his neck with every exhale and he blinked the drowsiness away for a few seconds, wondering how the younger got there. He can smell the soap they all shared in the dorm, overpowered by the scent of Sicheng’s strawberry shampoo that made him lean his nose closer to inhale his hair. He never understood how Sicheng managed to always have the same scent clinging to his hair, even when he went outside where there were usually other natural scents that clung to everybody else when they came back. Taeyong recalled smelling like smoke when they had walked around the city one bustling day but he sided to Sicheng to find that instead of the dusky smell that made him cough, he still smelled sweet. Just like the boy himself.

His heart clenched when Sicheng rubbed his cheek on his collar and there’s a brush of teeth against his collarbone that he instinctively pushed the younger so hard he fell off the bed with the covers.

Sicheng woke up with a yelp, sitting up with his hair flying on all directions and his half-lidded eyes stared up from the floor at Taeyong. He winced, rubbing his lower back from where it hit the cold ground and pouted. It’s doing strange things to Taeyong and the slight pressure that lingered on his skin is making him aware that Sicheng is there, too close and he is acutely aware of the hardness of his morning wood.

Fuck, this was bad.

His cock is brushing against the thin material of his sleeping pants and the rumpled dazed off look Sicheng is giving him coupled with the yawn that he made to show his teeth only worsened it. He stared up at him with eyes that always made Taeyong’s knees weak and his face was swollen with sleep as he rubbed his cheek marred with creases. Taeyong wants, he wants so bad to touch Sicheng. He wants to be bitten.

“Hyung, did I do something wrong?” The Chinese boy’s voice was deep from sleep, scratchy as he licked his chapped lips and wrapped the blankets around himself to seem smaller than he really is. Taeyong knew he was feeling like he did something wrong again, his posture caved in and he wouldn’t look at Taeyong. It’s so pitiful to watch that Taeyong reached out his hand to him.

Sicheng looked up, gulping before he grabbed the hand and let himself be dragged into the bed to hug Taeyong again with his head at the crook of his neck. There’s a breath of relief then hands coming to clench on the back of Taeyong’s shirt. This position isn’t comfortable as the elder is angling his body so his boner wouldn’t seem obvious, basking in the warmth.

Taeyong rubbed circles on his back, sighing “It’s not you, it’s me,” Sicheng made a move to pull away but the elder he held him tighter “Please don’t misunderstand. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. It’s just-”

Sicheng didn’t say anything when he moved his knee and managed to nudge something, blush on his face as he looks down at the tent in Taeyong’s pants. “Um, hyung,” his eyes shifted to the side, teeth worrying down his lower lip and Taeyong zoomed in on that just as Sicheng noticed. It was a little flicker in his eyes, pupils dilating as his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed. Taeyong is entranced. “Do you have a problem with my teeth?”

There was the million-dollar question. The very question that Taeyong would rather not answer when he’s just woken up with his senses flooded with Sicheng’s scent, his skin and his teeth. It’s nothing but torture but then there’s a timid hand touching his crotch, stroking slowly up and down the outline of his dick that every ounce of sleepiness out of his system. He looked at Sicheng, lips red from biting too much and the little movement of his wrist as he let his fingers dip under the waistband of Taeyong’s pants to circle the head and started to pump in a languid pace.

There’s a choked off gasp from his mouth, slapping his hand over his mouth at how embarrassingly loud it was as Sicheng dragged his palm up and down the shaft in a sloppy rhythm. He never knew tried to go this far, even trying to masturbate to thoughts of Taeyong proven too much for him and he gulped, thinking about what he should do when Taeyong threw his head back at the flick of his wrist around the sensitive tip.

The bared neck made him want to bite down. He always admired the way Taeyong's veins on his neck throbbed when he rapped, when he stretched his neck to look over the crowd and Sicheng remembered wanting, wisps of being flustered in between the way his breath almost got stuck in his throat. Taeyong is attractive and he can never deny that he wonders what it's like to go beyond as it embarrassing as it was. This moment was surreal but the warmth he has his hand wrapped around is making him braver. So he did, mouthing at the pulse point first and sucking quietly just to taste the tang of sweat and musk on Taeyong’s skin before his teeth bit down so hard he felt his jaw clamp with how much force he placed.

There’s a twitch on the head of Taeyong’s cock, precum dripping when he detached his teeth to lick on the indentions turning an angry red on the elder’s neck. He’s panting, eyes bleary and Sicheng did it again, skin between his teeth before he let it go so he could suck on it.  The whimpers from Taeyong’s mouth urged him until he’s pumping faster, ignoring that his cock is starting to feel hard with how Taeyong was digging his nails on his back like he wanted to tear Sicheng apart.

Except it’s Sicheng that’s tearing Taeyong apart.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” he whispered, breathless and the elder detached one of his hands from where he was leaving indentions on his back to grope between Sicheng’s legs, into his boxers. He stroked him faster as sloppy as Sicheng’s rhythm and he rested his forehead against Sicheng’s shoulder. His mind is frazzled from everything, the lulling scent of strawberries and the clean sweat on the younger’s skin that he couldn’t help but muffle his noises into Sicheng’s shirt.

Their breaths were mingling, hot and warm and should be disgusting but the pleasure is making everything hard to decipher that Sicheng nibbled on Taeyong’s ear before the latter groaned and cumming all over Sicheng’s palm. He bit down on his lower lip to stop it from being too loud, digging his face against Sicheng’s shoulder.

Taeyong sped up his movement, twisting near the head and letting his finger dip on the slit that made Sicheng gasp, hips stuttering at the sudden movement and came.

They panted, trying to regain their breathing at what just happened between them and Taeyong’s only hit with what he had done when Sicheng removed his hand to stare at the white streaked across his hand.

He whimpered when Sicheng licked on his palm like a kitten, eyes straight into Taeyong’s.

“Hyung, do you like my teeth?” he asked, making a show by opening his mouth enough so Taeyong can see his tongue dragging across the edges of his teeth, the muscle contorting to every dip and ridge that he felt the arousal come back full force.

“Y-yes,” he admitted, looking down and feeling like he had managed to defile Sicheng more than he should. There’s a sigh, a hand on his jaw that tilted his head so Sicheng can press little kisses on his cheeks. It’s what the younger usually did to comfort Taeyong and he nuzzled his face closer to receive them that he can feel himself calming down “It’s really weird. I didn’t mean to-“

Sicheng shook his head, smiling softly and wiping his hand on his boxers to wrap his arms around Taeyong. They’re both sticky from the cum drying in their boxers and should really be changing but the feeling of being in each other’s arms again after so long is making it hard to pull apart. Taeyong can feel the sting of the bite marks decorating his neck that he knew would turn to an ugly shade of purple and wine reds later that he wants to revel in Sicheng’s softness to forget the need for hard press of teeth.

“Do you want to try it again?”

 Taeyong furrowed his brows, turning to Sicheng who has stopped his kisses and leaned his forehead to his “Do what, baby?”

Sicheng blushed prettily, pursing his lips. “My teeth on you?”

His cock twitched and he should be ashamed but Sicheng looks curious, wide eyes asking permission and who was Taeyong to deny him anything?

He kissed him, ignoring the staleness of his breath and the lingering taste of cum and said “Later.”

Sicheng doesn't let him part easily. He cradled Taeyong's face to prolong the kiss, eyes fluttering shut and Taeyong humored him for a few moments before wrapping his hands around the younger's wrists to finally pull away so he can see the flush that laid prettily against Sicheng's cheeks. 

"Why not now?" he asked Taeyong in a voice dripping with honey and parted his lips to try to lure the other in. But Taeyong can hear the telltale signs of everyone rousing from sleep and they needed to clean up with how the drying cum is making his boxers feel uncomfortable.

Taeyong shook his head, one last whisper against Sicheng's lips of "Patience," before he ushered the boy to wash up. Sicheng pressed a long kiss on one of the enflamed bites on Taeyong’s neck, making the latter jolt before he pushed the boy away with a disapproving shake of his head.

Sicheng is pouting but followed Taeyong's words because his roommates would wonder where he was. Yuta would be the one who teased him the most about sneaking off to Taeyong's room to something other than sleep-except now something did happen and Sicheng has to will away the redness of his cheek when the familiar quip is brought up.

"Did you make up because Taeyong's wearing a turtleneck now~" Yuta prodded his waist with a finger and nudging him that he has him cornered on the edge of the couch with a shit-eating grin that makes Sicheng uncomfortable "Oh, excuse me my language but did you f-"

The younger clamped both palms over Yuta's mouth just as Taeyong walked inside the living room drinking water from a glass. He looked at the elder, blushing a little at the way Taeyong shook his head at them before he just continued walking. Sicheng noticed the way Taeyong peeked at him from the corner of his eye and Yuta had the audacity to lick at his palm that he yelped, slapping the other's arm to wipe the saliva off. He was glad that Yuta didn’t know what was on his palm before because he was sure he’d be beaten up.

"Ew, hyung." Sicheng hissed and he pushed Yuta away to hide in the bathroom.

 

... 

 

It was much later before they could properly do something about the new development in their relationship.

Between the schedules, the many eyes that seemed to follow them more these days after the stunt Taeyong pulled and the way Sicheng seemed to be mulling over if he should wait for the elder to come to him or pounce at him, they barely can go past looking at each other from the across the room and pretending they didn’t itch to get closer.

Sicheng, however, knew that Taeyong would gulp every time his teeth clattered accidentally when he was freezing because of the air-conditioning and the times he gnawed on his lower lip were met with the same intense gaze that sent him flushing. He had once taken an ice cube to bite into because he wanted to know why Doyoung was enjoying it and he had to accommodate the frozen cube in his mouth that he slackened his jaw to crunch it. Taeyong hadn’t looked away the whole time before he rushed to his room to do something out of the blue.

Sicheng wanted to touch Taeyong. He remembered the hands on his skin and the heat across his body that maybe he should stop beating around the bush if he wanted it to happen again.

“Hyung, can I talk to you?” he said, one night when everyone was out with their own activities. Sicheng felt like Yuta forced every single one of them to so that they’d have some time on their own, passing over something square to him but Jaehyun already slapped it away before he could take it. Yuta waved him a hearty goodbye, winking at him and shutting the door behind him with a resounding thud that made Sicheng gulped.

Taeyong was inside his room, probably writing lyrics or cleaning. Sicheng licked his lips in thought at what he should do now. If he just barged in and announced what he wanted, wouldn’t he sound too desperate? They never negotiated this properly but he remembered what Taeyong first told him when they started going out. Taeyong’s words whispered near his ear telling him “I only want to make sure you’re comfortable with anything.” It was a sweet sentiment, one where he realized he also wanted for him.

So Sicheng stood in front of Taeyong’s room, knuckles white from clutching the hem of his shirt too tight and breathed heavily to calm the rampant beating of his heart. He wanted to see that heated look on Taeyong’s face again. He wanted to know feel those hands on him and he’s flushing red already when he rapped his numbing knuckles on the door. One, two turned to seven and he can feel the sting on his hand when he lowered it.

There’s a sound of something falling then a thud before the door is opened, Taeyong peeking through the gap of it with surprise in his wide eyes. He’s only wearing sweatpants hanging low on his hip with his upper body in full display but that isn’t what made Sicheng’s breath hitch.

It’s the bite marks scattered on Taeyong’s neck, looking purple at the dents where his teeth dug into, uneven crescents that looked painful and mottling red that he’s not sure how Taeyong even bared to let a turtleneck press down on it. Sicheng feels guilty and he wanted to turn around to forget about this but Taeyong smiled shyly when he noticed where the younger’s gaze laid.

“Sicheng.”

God, he sounded breathless. As if he was waiting for him and Sicheng felt his heart beat thunder in his ears. He nodded in response, resisting the urge to bite down his lower lip out of nervousness and took a deep breath “Let me in?” he whispered and Taeyong opened the door wider.

The air is heavy when he stepped inside, shutting it behind him and he is staring into Taeyong’s eyes that had dilated to the point they were completely black. It could be because he knew what Sicheng was thinking or maybe the way Sicheng was wearing a white shirt that he knew Taeyong liked on him, sleeves flowing over his hands and shorts that he never dared to wear round the house with how short they were.

“Hyung-“ he can’t finish his words because the elder crowded him until his back hit the door, mouth crushing over his like a man gasping for air. He whined from the back of his throat when Taeyong sucked on his lower lip, making sure that every time Sicheng panted he would swallow the sound. They kissed like that for a few moments until Sicheng felt uncomfortable with the door knob digging at the small of his back, pulling away while Taeyong chased after his lips and snapping his teeth to still him.

“Patience,” he echoed what Taeyong last said when they parted, laughing when Taeyong chuckled nervously “My back hurts.”

The mere mention of discomfort made the elder pull him towards the bed, licking his lips when Sicheng daintily sat down the side of his bed with his legs together. The perfect image of innocence and he is still not used to the rush of arousal down south.

Sicheng peered up from those pretty lashes, tilting his head up and said “Kiss?”

Taeyong pressed a light one on his forehead and Sicheng laughed.

“Hyung, what do you want?” he asked, shy but patient when Taeyong went to his knees in front of him. He didn’t look away as a hand touched his bare knees to pry open his legs, Taeyong shuffling to get between them and letting his hands travel upwards. His palm ghosted over Sicheng’s thighs, making goosebumps rise In his wake and then let his fingers travel underneath the shirt to drum his fingers against the younger’s rib cage. Sicheng’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation, inhaling sharply when Taeyong came to rub at his nipples. “Do you want me to be a good boy?”

He doesn’t know where that came from but Taeyong’s eyes grow darker, shaking his head. He pinched the nubs until he was satisfied, covering his mouth on Sicheng’s chest and sucking on it through the fabric. The sensation made Sicheng tremble, trying to close his legs in surprise but it only made Taeyong move closer as he circled it with his tongue before lightly biting down at the nub. He moved to the other one, doing the same while his hand teased slow circles to ease the sting of his bite.

The presence of teeth made Sicheng remember what happened before and he ran his hands through Taeyong’s hair, pulling him away because he might just come from this. There are wet spots on his shirt but the way saliva glistened on Taeyong’s mouth was already distracting him “Hyung, can I?”

Taeyong doesn’t know what Sicheng is asking but he nodded still, reaching up when he saw Sicheng leaned down to meet him halfway into a sloppy kiss.

The younger stood up, almost making Taeyong have a premature heart attack because he might have scared him off. Instead, Sicheng pulled him up by the arm, guiding him so that he was the one sitting on the bed while he hovered over him. Taeyong doesn’t know if he’s ever seen Sicheng this ruined and they barely even started: dazed eyes and a red, swollen mouth that pressed itself on Taeyong’s jaw.

“Hyung, you’ve been really good,” He mouthed the words against the jut of bone, vibrating against his skin that coupled with the words made a shiver travel down his spine “I’m sorry that I didn’t see how good you’ve been all this time.”

There’s a trail of kisses going down his neck, tongue licking the scorching skin and purposefully missing the marks like the tease Sicheng was and he whimpered when Sicheng latched to suck a mark on his collarbone. “Sicheng-“

A kiss silenced whatever he was about to say, lingering before the younger kissed his chest as he slowly got onto his knees in front of Taeyong that mirrored what the latter was doing before. He kissed his way down, punctuated with words like “You always want what’s best for people you care for,” a light bite against his navel, “You take good care of me a lot without asking for anything,” he nibbled on Taeyong’s nipples then to tease him and then “Hyung knows how much he is beautiful but he always lies. I think you’re the most talented, the best hyung there is,” where he dipped his fingers underneath the elastic of Taeyong’s sweatpants.

He’s already a whimpering mess, tears clouding his eyes with how the slow build of arousal coils in his gut like a spring ready to explode. Sicheng’s sweet voice like honey saying those things to him, without an ounce of malice he had been so worried about that made his toes curl when he looked down through his blurry vision. Sicheng licked his lips, wide eyes with blown pupils probably mirroring his own and said in his quiet voice “Hyung, good boys deserve to get a treat.”

Taeyong choked when Sicheng pulled down his sweatpants down to his knees, humming when he found that Taeyong wasn’t wearing anything underneath that his cock bobbed up the minute it was released from its confines. It lightly slapped against Sicheng’s cheek, searing precum across it that the boy dragged his palm to scoop it so he can suck it off. Taeyong can barely breathe when Sicheng put as much fingers as he could into his mouth, making little sounds of pleasure as he popped them out one by one and dragged his tongue across his palm.

With his slicked up hand, he stroked Taeyong’s cock from the base up. He started languid, entranced at the way it slipped easily into the circle of his hand and Taeyong threw his head back at the feeling. That displeased the younger because he twisted his hand around the base, tightening his grip that the elder looked down at him. Taeyong moved his hips to grind and find some friction but Sicheng’s hold was strong.

“Am I good, hyung? As good as you?”

God, he might not last longer if he continued talking like that. “S-S-Sicheng-“

Sicheng clicked his tongue, sitting on his haunches and staring up at the elder with disapproval “Hyung, if you don’t tell me what you want, I’ll stop.”

“P-please don’t,” he gasped out when he felt Sicheng’s thumb slip over his wound up balls. He doesn’t know where Sicheng learned this type of teasing but he hoped-no, he wouldn’t think of the mastermind who started this and tried to reason “You’re good, god, you’re good.”

Sicheng beamed at him, cuter than what he did next. Taeyong’s leg jolted up when Sicheng laid his tongue over the tip, flattening it against the slit to get the precum before he swirled over the head. He opened his mouth to accommodate just the head, lips stretching to take it in and suckled lightly. He moaned from both surprise and arousal, desperate for release but Sicheng let go with a pop then Taeyong cried out when the tips of Sicheng’s teeth grazed over it. He

Taeyong is dizzy, panting heavily because he’s so riled up but he didn’t want to disturb the beauty of Sicheng using him like he knew Taeyong would fall apart if he left him like this.

“Please.”

Sicheng continued his stroking, twisting his wrist to distract Taeyong with a smirk plastered on his swollen lips. “Please what?”

“Please put your teeth on me.” He begged, his entire body aflame when Sicheng replied with “Good boy.”

Sicheng sucked on the skin on Taeyong’s hip, soothing it with his tongue. He did this some more on his pelvis, missing his cock and suckling on the skin of his thighs. Taeyong placed his hand on Sicheng’s hair and the younger may have taken that as an order because he is nuzzling the inside of Taeyong’s thigh before bearing his teeth down without warning.

“Hey!” Taeyong yelled out of shock, the pain making his cock grow harder because that was a rather sensitive area. Then he moaned into his palm when Sicheng did it again but not as hard as before. It still stung and he knew they would still leave marks on him that he won’t be able to walk properly.

Sicheng seemed satisfied with it and then stared into Taeyong’s eyes before he licked on the tip of his cock again, mouth opening to take it in. His lips were straining and he slackened his jaw to take in the girth but when he felt it hit the back of his throat and Taeyong rocked his hips up, he pulled away with a gulp of air. Coughing a little, he bobbed his head down the length of it as much as he could with Taeyong guiding him with his hand when he felt that the younger couldn’t take anymore.

“Easy, easy,” Taeyong warned, running his fingers through Sicheng’s scalp to calm him before he choked on his cock.

 He knew he wouldn’t last any longer and Sicheng, who had made sure to tuck his teeth behind his lips, then loosened his mouth to scrape the top of his teeth on the warm flesh. Taeyong jolted that he made a hard thrust into Sicheng’s mouth that made him choke, pulling out Taeyong’s cock off his mouth. His jaw was starting to hurt but he knew the elder was close and he didn’t want to disappoint him.

He nibbled on the underside of his cock making sure that the pressure was enough, stroking faster before Taeyong said something incoherent amidst his moaning and came, ribbons of white splattering on Sicheng’s face. He didn’t know what to do next, the warm liquid clinging to his eyelashes but Taeyong dragged him to the bed over him as he toppled to his back. Sicheng felt a thigh nudge between his legs to move against his hard cock and he kissed Taeyong’s gasping mouth. There’s a wild pace in where he seeks his own pleasure, grinding down the elder’s bare thigh right where he bit down on that Taeyong is sobbing from overstimulation before he gasped and came.

They kissed slowly, calming themselves before they parted. Sicheng felt the discomfort of cum on his face when Taeyong grabbed a shirt to wipe it off, careful he wouldn’t hurt him.

“God, where did you learn that?” Taeyong sounded like he had ran a marathon and Sicheng smiled despite the pain that it brought on his abused lips.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” he confessed, flush on his cheeks and he can’t help but notice that he probably looked like a mess right now. But there’s awe in Taeyong’s face that he can’t look away from “I just wanted to make you happy.”

“But you always make me happy no matter what.”

Sicheng ducked his head, resting on the crook of Taeyong’s neck to hide himself. Taeyong then heard the words breathed onto his skin “I wanted to return the favor. I didn’t know why you liked my teeth. I thought you hated them because they were uneven.”

Taeyong laughed, rubbing Sicheng’s back “Never. You know I won’t leave you just because of your teeth, right?” he teased.

He didn’t expect for Sicheng’s answer to be “No. My teeth are going to make you stay more.”

Taeyong laughed at him for that.

 

(Yuta whistled when he saw Taeyong’s neck. It’s been three days since his sudden absence on the dinner table with a ruffled Sicheng who wasn’t looking at any of them announcing Taeyong was tired and he needed rest. Given the ugly ring of bite marks decorating his neck and the way he winced whenever he sat down, he must’ve been badly injured somehow.

It didn’t make sense how it happened but Yuta wanted to rile him up anyways.

“What kind of animal mauled you, huh?” he teased, shit-eating grin plastered on his face as Taeyong carefully moved his legs and his eyebrows twitching in discomfort as he did so.

He regarded Yuta with a look that suggested he thought it was his fault before sighing and drinking his orange juice. “Go away.”

Yuta elbowed him by the side but even that made the leader yelp in pain, clutching where the Japanese male had jabbed and glaring at him. “It must have been such a rabid animal to have you wounded you. Did you check for rabies?”

“I’m not animal and I don’t have rabies” was the petulant reply as Sicheng emerged from the other room, carrying a mixing bowl filled to the brim with ice cream and sitting down on the arm rest next to Taeyong. He used a large spoon to scoop some of the cold treat, feeding it to Taeyong who accepted it with a hum.

Yuta’s eyes almost bugged out his face when he started to piece the puzzle together, gaze moving back and forth from Taeyong to Sicheng and he screamed “YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DEFILED WINWIN, YOU PERVERT!”

Taeyong almost squirted the ice cream out his nose, coughing a little and slamming a fist to his chest before he yelled out “WELL, IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE FOR SAYING SHIT ABOUT HIS TEETH!”

Sicheng ate his ice cream as his hyungs squabbled, ignoring Taeil’s sudden yell of “I  thought I told you to eat only one bowl of ice cream.”

“This is one bowl.”) 

**Author's Note:**

> my idea of an april fools' joke is this, the longest smut my ace ass can muster so please put those pitchforks down. tell me what you think.


End file.
